The truth about friends
by excitableminion
Summary: (- TsuKasa&Mimiru-):: Tsukasa thought that he had feeling for Subaru. But he soon finds out its not true. he confides in his friend mimiru, where he will find his answers.updated:11704
1. Chapter1 Meeting

Oy. I don't own .hack//sign or anyof these charactors. They all belong to their rightful owners. I hope u like the story. Its Tsu/mim. And going against Subaru. Bwahhaha.  
  
ChaPter 1.0 Meeting  
  
So she sat there. Bored. Again. Like she was all the time. He wasn't there. Late. Again. This happened all the other times.  
  
Some random character walked right up to her asking if she wanted to group with him. "I'm waiting for someone," she said dully. " That's what you said 2 hours ago." He replied. And she responded with a small glare. "Do you not understand when people don't show up its because they ditched you? Pshh." "He wouldn't ditch me. You don't know him! Why would he?" "When people don't want to be around other people they usually do that" He said sternly and walked off. Mimiru showed no emotion to his words or to him leaving. But she was actually very alone and was hurt by those words. All of these images of Tsukasa sleeping, or laughing, or having the time of his life and just leaving Mimiru there, were popping up in her mind. She was always negative like that about herself. But she never really said anything.  
Mean while, Tsukasa is all alone next to the bed thinking talking to himself. "She couldn't still be there. She wouldn't wait that long. I shouldn't really go see her.it wouldn't be right." even though he had a strong urge to go and see Mimiru he knew he couldn't. Especially with Subaru looking for him. "She must be real mad at me," he said. "How could I just leave Subaru like that? I thought that I had feelings for her." He sighed. Every time that bear sent Mimiru and himself to go talk to Subaru he always got excited and his heart beated faster and all. But only yesterday he finally had her in his grasp, he couldn't do it. He didn't feel as if it was right to have his first kiss with Subaru.but he shut the thought out of his mind. He was deeply troubled by what he did. And really wanted to talk to someone about it. That's why he had scheduled a meeting with Mimiru, to talk about Subaru. Unfortunately, he didn't want to leave, Subaru would sent the knights to go look for him...  
  
Mimiru was now lying on the ground. About to fall asleep in the real world. "I think I'm going to log off now.. he was right. Tsukasa isn't coming." She said getting up with a yawn. She was so terribly sad. She hasn't seen Tsukasa around in a while. Only passing by did she see him, and when she tried to contact him nothing really worked. She turned around and there sat Tsukasa watching her a few feet away. There at the moment she turned red and inside she had the biggest smile on her face. But gave an angered face. "OY! Your three hours late!!! When u set a Meeting you kind of have to arrive in time! _" she screamed. Walking over to him. He gave no response until she was finally right in front of him. "weirdo. I was here for 40 minutes watching u. you just didn't notice" 


	2. Chapter2 Conversation

Hello people! I don't own .Hack//sign or any of these characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. I hope u like the story. It's Tsu/mim. And going against Subaru. Bwahhaha.  
  
ChaPter 2.0 Conversations  
  
Mimiru blushed a bit. Tsukasa had been watching her for the while.. she decided not to pick on him for being late then.  
  
"Mimiru, I really wanted to talk to you."  
  
" ooy, tsukasa, cant it wait till later? Its pretty late outside."  
  
".its important"  
  
Mimiru gave a tired look at him. and he looked at her back with his face pleading for her to stay in the cutest way. she couldn't resist. So she fell down next to him. Then tsukasa said " I know you don't want to really listen to me, but I have no one else to confide in,.." Mimiru really wanted to hear what he had to say. But she didn't want to make it seem obvious how excited she was to see him so that's why she is acting the way she is. She felt bad that he thought she didn't want to hear his story. "and your pretty much my best friend" the then added. This just sparked her right up! She looked at him and gave a smile but she could tell he felt bad. "oy oyy! Don't make that face. Remember, I always want to hear what you have to say. You can tell me anything tsukasa. Anytime, day or night. And you can always confide in me." She could kinda see how relieved he became when she said that. And that soon turned back into a frown. "whats wrong tsukasa?" she said concerned.  
  
"its about yesterday."  
  
"yesterday?"  
  
"yes, remember how you kept messaging me and I didn't answer."  
  
" ooh. Don't worry about it tsukasa, nothing personal taken from it."  
  
" no- its more then that. Its about Subaru."  
  
"Subaru?"  
  
"Well, me and her decided to meet up that day to talk"  
  
" oh. So whats so wrong with that?"  
  
" ............"  
  
" wellll?"  
  
"..She almost kissed me.."  
  
In that split second Mimiru's heart broke. She was stricken with so much shock and jealousy at once that she let out a small gasp. But she looked away to the ground with saddened eyes. She said with a shaken voice  
  
"oh. Is that all?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"No..Mimiru? are you ok?"  
  
He leaned a bit closer to her and put his arm around her to hold her shoulder. "tell me, Whats wrong?" he asked softly with so much concern. But she said nothing and let a sob out. She was blushing so much how Tsukasa was touching her, and she would've given anything for him to do it some other time, not now. Not after telling her that he was in love with Subaru and not herself. But he leaned more closer, and now his nose was even next to her ear. " Mimiru,.. I don't want to see you crying.." she was about to burst out into tears- So she quickly zoned out of there. And Tsukasa had hit the ground as soon as she had disappeared. He gave a terribly sad look and then zoned to where Maho was.  
  
end of Chapter 2!! Hope u people liked it. I think I'll put Chapter 3 up real soon. And thank you for your 


	3. Chapter3 Mystery

Oy. I don't own .hack//sign or anyof these charactors. They all belong to their rightful owners. I hope u like the story. Its Tsu/mim. And going against Subaru. Bwahhaha.  
  
ChaPter 3.0 Mystery  
  
Three days after all of this drama Bear and B.T were standing under the tree talking as they've always done.  
  
"B.t, I haven't seen Tsukasa or Mimiru around for a while now."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"and we usually just bump into Tsukasa a lot. But I haven't seen him for a while now."  
  
"I think something fishy Is going on"  
  
" why do you say that?"  
  
"My friend had told me something. It was very interesting. She had spotted Someone and Subaru together on Tuesday. They were holding hands and walking around in a deep conversation. She felt something wrong of it and turned to the knights. As soon as they found out they sent a search party...."  
  
"..........."  
  
"They didn't find them until later that night. They were out in the island of lakes, and a huge crowd of knights had caught up to them. apparently, when they were caught Subaru had told them to leave. But the Knights refused and Then they warned the boy that he's going to have a bad fortune for going against their wishes of interacting with Subaru.. they were forced to leave them alone though. And that's all I heard."  
  
".How would this be connected to Subaru and Mimiru"  
  
". It was described to me that the boy had white hair and a hat."  
  
" Are you implying it was Tsukasa?"  
  
".Its likely."  
  
"Tsukasa wouldn't do that with Subaru. I've never seen him talk to her more than twice."  
  
"that's my information and my guess.but" she was interrupted by a message. " its Mimiru."  
  
"Mimru huh? Where is she?" 


End file.
